Cinn the second
by Nowhere Man2
Summary: The rating may change. If Reloaded and Revolutions didn't exist, this would be true. A young man is rescued from the Matrix, and he finds he is more special than he thought. There is a slight bit of humor in it, also, the romance will really kick in la
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix; and if the brothers ever sell their rights, I will run through my neighborhood, half-naked, screaming bloody murder.  
  
Author: Hear, hear! Me too!  
  
Disclaimer: But, I am you.  
  
Author: Maybe.  
  
(Both go off to ponder who is who.)  
  
***  
  
This fanfic would be true if the second and third movies didn't exist  
  
***  
  
I woke up to the sound of the heavy steel door to my quarters opening. I pushed myself up on my side as the operator of the Severus walked in.  
  
She was a tall woman called Dreamer. Her hair, a deep chestnut brown, sharply contrasted with her crystal-blue eyes. She looked like she had heard a really good joke a little while ago.  
  
She looked me up and down, which made me look at myself too. I was a boy freshly released from the Matrix, brownish stubble covered my scalp now, and my eyes were a deep steel gray. By the Matrix, it was my fifteenth birthday when I was released.  
  
"You sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Probably an hour." I responded.  
  
"You'll get a full night's rest tonight." she said, leading me out of the cabin, and leading me to where the chairs were.  
  
"You ain't coming with me?" I asked.  
  
"No." Dreamer said, and pushed the spike into my neck hole. She strode over to her console, and began to shuffle through plastic strips. "Now, I'm supposed to give you all of these programs; but let's do the ever popular, combat training."  
  
She bent over for a moment, and when she straitened I felt something entering my consciousness. "Bring on the pain." I said.  
  
I faded out for a moment, and felt a rush of images and information enter my memory. I regained consciousness. "Is that all?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, there's more." Dreamer responded to me, and set me on the rest of the martial arts training.  
  
***  
  
Several hours later, I had learned any and all forms of martial arts. Dreamer let me up, and the two of us headed to the mess hall.  
  
I noticed things about Dreamer while we were walking that I hadn't seen before. She had the plug in her neck, arms, etc. like I did. I easily shrugged this off, at this point, my logic was, whatever I see, I believe. Dreamer pushed the door open, and I saw the captain, a woman called Chill, and the second operator, a guy named Geo.  
  
Chill was tall, dark, and a pretty hot lady. The truly funny thing was that I had seen her assault the naval station I supposedly lived at in the Matrix. While she looked like a grandmother-like woman, she had an all- out attitude, and fought that way.  
  
Geo was the secondary operator, and worked whenever Dreamer was needed as an extra hand in the Matrix. Geo was the palest guy I'd ever seen. I'd never seen Geo work, but he looked capable of anything.  
  
Dreamer looked at me, damn; did she really need to? "You hungry?" she asked.  
  
"I guess." I said, shrugging. Dreamer picked up what greatly resembled a small Tupperware container. She poured some white goop into it, and handed it to me.  
  
"It's better than it looks, honey." Chill said.  
  
"Sort of like eating snot." Geo muttered.  
  
"Really?" I asked. I gulped a little down. "Hey, you're right! At least it's not like what it looks like."  
  
I noticed that I had probably effectively ruined the appetites of the people around me. I just glugged down the rest of the container. A beeping sound resounded through the ship. Chill, Geo, and Dreamer dashed out, I followed. After running through a maze of corridors, we came to what I guessed was the bridge. Chill and Geo took the front two seats; Dreamer and I sat in the rear pair.  
  
Geo flicked several switches, and the lights shut off. The only light still on in the entire ship was a glowing red knob, which was currently covered by Chill's hand.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to Dreamer.  
  
"Sentinels, they're seek and destroy probes of the machines," Chill said. "I'm currently holding the EMP switch."  
  
"Ah, so you've developed the technology for one." I said.  
  
"Cut it." Chill ordered.  
  
A pair of squid-looking machines glided past the viewscreen. One stopped just in front of the ship, and several of its arms swung forward, a couple opened into dishes, the others stayed the same. It seemed to make up its mind that the ship was part of the junk pile it was in. It sped away almost gracefully. I breathed again.  
  
"We're clear." Geo said, reengaging the power.  
  
"I want to get Cinn to the Oracle." Chill said.  
  
"I'll come." Dreamer said.  
  
"Right," Chill said. "I want Goliath and Buck to come too."  
  
***  
  
Author: We're off to see the wizard, er Oracle. Read and Review! 


	2. Many Meetings and Greetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Matrix. Don't bother suing me.  
  
***  
  
I became aware of the room around me. It was barely furnished; the only things in the room were a rickety table, and the phone on top of it. Buck sat on top of a couple of crates. Goliath simply stood nearby, rather menacing I might add. Chill checked the pistol in her trench coat. Dreamer shook her head, probably to clear it. I checked the .45 in a shoulder holster under my black jean jacket.  
  
Chill and Dreamer walked out of the room; I followed them outside, and to a black H1. Soon we were riding down numerous backstreets through what I guessed to be New York City. We stopped in a poorly maintained part of the city, and entered a shabby apartment building. We went up to the third floor, and to a room numbered 306.  
  
"Not to sound ominous," Chill said. "But only you can go through that door. We'll wait."  
  
I nodded, and reached for the door, it opened before I could touch it. A young, dark woman motioned for me to enter; I followed her to the kitchen. She left me in the company of a grandmotherly woman with dark skin.  
  
"Hello," the woman said. "As you've guessed, I am the Oracle. You look a bit young to be here."  
  
"I'm fifteen." I said.  
  
"Of course you are," she said. "Now, let me take a look at you." She looked me over quite thoroughly, but she seemed to be slightly shocked by simply touching me. "You seem to have some turmoil in you. It's of no matter, I doubted I would ever see this, but you should ask Chill out there who the One is."  
  
I blinked a few times. The One? What the hell was going on?  
  
"Here," the Oracle said. "Have a cookie."  
  
I took the cookie from her hand, "Thank you." I muttered, lost in thought.  
  
I walked back into the hall. Chill and Dreamer were waiting there. I followed them out to the car again. When Chill had started the engine again, I leaned up from the back seat.  
  
"Chill," I asked. "Who's the One?"  
  
"You see," Chill began. "Back when the Matrix was created, there was a person who could change the Matrix to fit his will. He was the one that freed the first of us. Before the inevitable occurred, he prophesied that there would one day be another like him. The prophecy went on to say that when the One reaches the source, the machines will be defeated, and the war will end. Why?"  
  
"Well," I said. "The Oracle told me to ask you about it."  
  
Chill's cell rang. "Yeah?" her eyes widened. "You're shitting me! Okay, shit." She hung up, and looked at me. "Geo just intercepted a call from the Oracle to the Nebuchanezer. It says you are a second one."  
  
"The wha himmel habble?" I asked.  
  
Suddenly, police sirens opened up behind us. I turned around, and quickly ducked back down as a hail of bullets ripped into the back of the vehicle. I rolled down my window, and looked back, there were a trio of police cars behind us. Two of them had boys in blue in them, but the other had a couple guys in suits.  
  
"Who are the suits?" I asked.  
  
"Agents!" Dreamer yelled, putting down her window, and firing an M-16 at the pursuing cars.  
  
I leaned out of my window again, and began to fire wildly. Dreamer got my attention, and tossed me an H&K UMP-.45 submachine gun. I fired bursts at the Agents' car. I got a couple of the tires to blow out, and the car skidded into a concrete wall. The next thing I knew, one of the other cars had Agents in it.  
  
"What the fuck?" I shouted.  
  
"They're programs that will take over the body of a normal person in the Matrix," Chill shouted back. "You can't truly kill them, but Neo did."  
  
"Who the hell is Neo?"  
  
"He is the first One."  
  
I hastily reloaded, and opened up on the cop cars again. The .45 caliber slugs tore into one of the cars. It swerved, and took out the other car. I turned forward again, and Dreamer pulled herself back into the Hummer. I smiled to her, and she smiled back. My face was awash with heat.  
  
"You're the second One," Chill said, as if nothing happened. "Neo was the first. He got an Agent for keeps about three months ago. You should see him do his stuff."  
  
I was left for the next five or so minutes to think; then we pulled up to where we had entered the Matrix. We climbed out, and I changed the clip in my .45 pistol. We went back to the room. We found Goliath and Buck talking to a trio of people, they turned, and greeted us.  
  
"Hey," Buck said. "Look guys, Neo's here!"  
  
Neo walked up to me. "Judging by your unchanged expression," he said with a slight twist of humor. "You must be Cinn."  
  
"Judging by your attitude," I said, in a flat tone. "You must be Neo."  
  
One of Neo's companions smirked, "I guess you haven't had the time to explain to our young friend who Neo really is."  
  
"I just haven't found time Morpheus." Chill came back.  
  
"Oh," I muttered. "We're all friends."  
  
Morpheus looked at me. He looked like he was about to say something philosophical, when his phone rang. "Yes?" he asked, I could swear his eyes widened. "Damnit." He hung up.  
  
"Well," I said, feeling very punchy about now. "Did your dog get hit by a car?"  
  
"They've cut the hard-line." was all he said before everyone left the room.  
  
I followed the people closely. I was getting kind of tired of being dragged around, and me feeling punchy had me on a hair-trigger.  
  
Neo ran out from a corner, and I heard a massive barrage of gunfire. The others stopped, but he stood there, and just held out his hand, and I saw the bullets stopping in midair, then falling to the floor. I just ran out behind Neo, and began to fire my pistol.  
  
Neo looked back at me as the five or so SWAT members dropped to the ground. I didn't say anything, but tapped the barrel of my pistol twice to the side of my head, a habit I came up with at the arcades, where I had also practiced my marksmanship.  
  
The others didn't bother to do anything but run down the hall. I hastily reloaded, passed the others, and came face-to-face with an agent.  
  
***  
  
Author: Ooooooooooh, cliffhanger. Read and review. 


	3. The Right Girl

Disclaimer: I don't, and can only dream of the opportunity to, own the rights to anything related to the Matrix movies. I only write because I can.  
  
Author: I don't write my best when listening to music, so if part of this sucks, you know why.  
  
***  
  
I instinctively kicked the agent, and learned something important. Agents don't have genitals, so my plan A sucked, on to plan B. I emptied my ten-round clip into the agent's abdomen. The agent dropped, and changed into a SWAT guy.  
  
I dropped the empty clip, and then I realized I had no more ammo. Just then, another SWAT guy began to fire at me, so I threw the empty gun at him. Surprisingly, it hit him.  
  
Then I decided to do something I had never done in my life, try something based off of what one person said. I focused on the want to get another gun, and the entire Matrix seemed to pause, then I found myself in the loading screen.  
  
I pulled out the cell I was carrying. "Geo, get me some guns." I said.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Geo said, sounding very perplexed.  
  
Suddenly I found myself amongst racks upon racks of pistols. I took a pair of Desert Eagle Magnums (the guns the agents carry), and a pair of .45's.  
  
I focused on my need to return to the Matrix, and I was plunked down right where I left. The Matrix restarted, and the others continued their runs up to where I was. I grinned to them, and led the way down the hall.  
  
"Hey, wait," Dreamer suddenly said. "How'd you get those guns?"  
  
"I went back to the loading screen, and picked them up." I said, making everyone else stop.  
  
"Not even Neo can do that." Chill said, shocked.  
  
I pulled out my cell again. "Where's the nearest exit?"  
  
"Second door on your left." Geo said.  
  
I ran, and kicked the door in. The others recovered, and followed me in.  
  
"Link, get ready to pull us." Morpheus said into his cell. Then he, the woman, and Neo left. Then Goliath, Buck, Chill, Dreamer, and I.  
  
I opened my eyes, and stood. The others were staring at me with mixed expressions from shock to wonder. I looked at all of them, "What? Can't you people do stuff like that?"  
  
"No," Chill said. "Not without using the hard line."  
  
"I guess it's because I'm the two." I said.  
  
A chorus of "Hunh's" came from the others.  
  
"Well, if Neo's the one, then I must be the two," I explained. "Never mind, you don't get it."  
  
I sighed, and headed for my quarters. 'What I wouldn't do for a friend right about now.' I thought. I threw myself down onto my bunk, and sighed again.  
  
I heard a knock, more like a tapping, on the bulkhead. I turned over, and saw Dreamer standing there. I was pretty sure my face flushed right there. I was looking directly into her crystal-blue eyes, and I was enticed. Then my curse hit; my fear of talking to girls, especially really cute ones took over.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, sitting up hurriedly.  
  
"I was wondering if I could get to know you better," she said. "After all, we are both sharing the ship with the rest of the crew." She sat down next to me.  
  
"Well, that's true." I said. Damn, you could get lost in her eyes.  
  
"I just can't help but wonder how you feel toward me." she said. She was quick on the ball too, or maybe just psychic.  
  
"Well." I muttered. "I.feel that.you are someone I've, well, been searching for all my life."  
  
"What?" she asked, probably more surprised than angry.  
  
"I feel that you are the right person for me." I said, slightly more confident.  
  
Dreamer leaned over, and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "How am I?" she asked, walking out, and leaving me to sit, more or less in shock.  
  
The right girl had kissed me!  
  
***  
  
Author: Read and review! Also, for you nincompoops out there (ducks under the hail of attacking cheese graters), I am using some navy terminology. A bulkhead is a wall, and a corridor is a hall. Future terms include, ladder (steps), deck (floor), and hatch (exterior door). 


End file.
